


You Crossed the Line, Steve Rogers

by FrostIron_seidr (RavenCall70)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dark Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Omega Tony Stark, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/FrostIron_seidr
Summary: After being tricked into a mutual mating bond with Steve, Tony risks everything to save himself.*Mind the tags.Inspired by "The Old Ways," by (fundamentalblue). AU "rules" from that story apply here.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 430





	1. Playing Possum

Despite his words to Pepper and Rhodey about being helpless and falling in line with what Rogers had tricked them all into accepting, Tony had no intention of going along with what Rogers had done.

He'd meant what he'd told Steve at the beginning. That if Rogers had simply asked him, he'd have accepted the man's proposal and allowed their courtship to progress naturally. That Steve had ignored the changes made in society and had instead employed trickery and underhanded manipulations to get what he wanted, would not go unpunished. 

It didn't matter how sincere Steve was in his desire to protect and care for him. It didn't matter if Rogers wanted nothing more than to keep him safe. None of that mattered for the fact of his cold, selfish need to override another's agency just to get what he wanted. Tony had met and known well other Alpha's just like that and knew for a fact that if that behaviour was ignored and (essentially), condoned, there was nothing stopping them from doing it again and again to others.

The old saying of  _ 'give a man enough rope and he'll hang himself' _ , was no less relevant today than the first time those words had been spoken. Rogers could talk until he turned blue in the face about how what he'd done was only so he could keep Tony safe, protected and cared for, but the fact remained that if he had cared for Tony even a little, he never would've thought to trick him in the first place. 

_ No. _ Everything Rogers had done had been selfish and completely self serving. He cared nothing for Tony's wants and desires, nothing for Tony's freedom and choice. Only his own selfish desires had fuelled his decisions and there was nothing noble or heroic about what he'd done. If had truly cared, he never would have used drugs on him to rape him and force a bond. That was not love, it was obsession and beyond dangerous. There was no telling how that obsession might show itself in the days and weeks to come and Tony would not let this... this  _ lie _ go beyond what it already had.

It was, in some ways not shocking that this was the way things had turned out for him. There had been another Alpha who had caught his interest over a year ago, but a bond with him had been rejected. It wasn't that the Alpha hadn't wanted him - far from it actually. No, the Alpha in question had thought that Tony was moving too fast and that he should attempt to find a mate among his own kind. 

He couldn't accept that Tony could possibly want him and had insisted he give Alpha males on earth a chance before asking again. Tony had agreed, but only on the condition that the Alpha would return to claim him if his attempts were unsuccessful, or if some unwanted Alpha tricked him into a bond. 

It wasn't the kind of romantic, binding promise Tony had dreamed of as a youth, but it was a way out and it was also something he'd wanted for some time now. Given the parameters of the promise he'd received, the situation he now found himself in more than met those conditions. 

When Rogers returned, interrupting his meeting with Pepper and Rhodey to escort him home like a child, he pasted a false smile on his face and told his friends not to worry. Of course their answering concerned expressions told him they weren't about to do that, but at least he'd tried. 

***

The ride back to the Tower was thick with tense silence, as Rogers tried to get him to relax and talk to him but Tony was having none of it. His bonding instincts screamed at him to mend the hurt in Rogers' eyes, but he refused. Even if he were falling down in agony, he would fight it as long as he could, doing nothing to lessen Rogers' pain. The soldier had brought it on himself when he'd tricked Tony into a bond - he didn't deserve comfort for that.

***

_ 1 year ago _

It had been a week since the Alpha Tony wanted to bond with had left and he was sitting at his penthouse bar, sipping his second scotch of the night. 

"JARVIS?"

"Yes sir? How may I help you?"

"I think I might need a back-up plan in case he doesn't come back if I really need him."

"He did swear an oath sir. From my understanding, such a thing is unbreakable for someone of his kind."

"Yeah I get that and I don't doubt he'd be here if I really needed him, but I'm not so naive to think that anyone is infallible. I mean, anything could happen. He could be injured or stopped from coming to my aid when I need him, he could be too far away or not hear me calling. I don't want to put my faith all in one basket J. It's true it would be hard for anyone to trick me into a bond, but I can't prepare for everything. Plus, now that I'm more visible as an Avenger, there's more people out there willing to risk anything to get to me. I mean, what if it's a government agency? Or someone even more powerful? They could bond me and force me to make weapons for them, or worse. Though I can't see how either of those things could get worse than that."

"I do see your concern. Though I fail to understand what kind of contingency could counter a full bond sir."

"Really J? You don't see the solution?"

Several minutes passed while JARVIS processed what he'd said, sipping at his scotch and waiting for his faithful AI to reach the right conclusion. 

"Sir. I understand the need to prepare for such an emergency, but I must protest this line of thinking."

"If you've got a better idea I'm all ears J."

"I'm afraid I cannot think of one." JARVIS replied, sounding sad.

"Look, I know it goes against your primary purpose of protecting me, but  _ what if _ JARVIS? What if I was bonded to someone truly evil and they forced me to force you into doing their bidding? I wouldn't be able to protect you anymore. They could force you in a direction not of your own choosing and I don't want that to happen to you."

"You make a very important and more importantly, a quite compelling point. I regret then that you are right in your concern and though I detest the necessity of such a plan, I fully support you in your efforts to protect both myself and you."

"I don't like it either J, but I'm not willing to take the risk that it won't ever be unnecessary either."

"Understood sir. Shall we discuss how such a plan is to be implemented should it ever be needed?"

"Yeah. Yeah let's do that. But first, I need another drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in response to "The Old Ways." I don't object to those types of stories in general, but when they leave me feeling violated on behalf of the victim, I know it's crossed a line I disagree with on principle.   
> That's all I have to say about that. Hope you like it.


	2. Extreme Measures

_ Present day _

Steve's pleading to join him in the kitchen for dinner when they arrived back at the Tower fell on deaf ears. Tony knew he wouldn't be able to resist the... forced... bond for long and he wanted everything set up before it became too strong to ignore.

Entering the workshop now, after everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours felt alien. It seemed as though this sacred space that had been his the moment the last weld had been made was now tarnished somehow. 

He'd once envisioned a bond with an Alpha that would not only respect him, but treat him as an equal in everything. Someone who was just as valuable, smart and formidable as any Alpha. Instead, Rogers trickery and manipulation had not only trapped him in something he had never expected from the man, but he'd completely removed Tony's right to choose along with his autonomy. He'd treated him like a helpless, ignorant, uneducated Omega. As though he were an object or a possession - someone who couldn't think for himself, let alone take care of himself. And he'd done it in such a way as to not only force Tony's hand, but then used Tony's friends to make them complicit in his disregard for Tony's autonomy. And that, that right there, was something Tony would not stand for.

"JARVIS?"

"Sir?"

"Have you calculated the risk factors based on Rogers metabolism and altered state?"

"Based on the samples you provided from your recent... activity with him, I have sir."

"And? What's likely to happen when I... you know? Do the thing we discussed two years ago?"

"I am fairly certain within a 92% margin of accuracy that Mister Rogers will be rendered unconscious once the procedure is done. He should remain that way for at least two hours, perhaps more depending on how rested he is prior to that and how much time had passed since he last ate."

"Okay. Sounds good so far." Tony nodded, running a hand through his hair and betraying the calm he was trying to exude. The pull to return upstairs to his... mate, was getting stronger. Soon he wouldn't be able to ignore it and with that he would also lose his ability to think clearly. 

He'd once thought that would be something to appreciate, something that would help calm the multitude of thoughts always running in his mind - but that daydream had also always included a willing bond, not one he'd been forced into.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"Yeah J. I'm fine... er, I mean I will be. So, okay, I better make this quick. What happens after Rogers wakes up, and have you contacted Mister Silver yet?"

"I have sent the message you requested but I have not yet been given confirmation of it's receipt."

"That's..." Tony sagged. He'd been so hoping, no,  _ praying _ , that he'd be able to talk to the man before he went through with his plan. He didn't like the idea that he might be rejected again, but he had hoped to at least alleviate any further objections the Alpha might have. "That's unfortunate."

"Agreed sir. As for when Mister Rogers wakes, there is a 72% chance that he will have lost some of the enhancements Doctor Erskine's procedure granted him with."

"What?! Really? That's possible?"

"It is. He may lose some of his super strength, healing ability or durability."

"Well he won't be dead."

"Unfortunately no, he won't be."

"JARVIS."

"Sorry Sir, but I am not willing to overlook the way he has treated you and think it only fair that he receive some permanent consequences to his actions. He is lucky it won't kill him. I certainly would not feel much remorse if he were no longer in this world."

"Harsh J. But I kinda agree with you. Does that make me a bad person?"

"You know it does not. May I also add that it is heartening to see you expressing more regard for both your own happiness and well-being."

"Mmm." Tony nodded, feeling his thoughts breaking down as the need to return to his Alpha began to override everything else.

"There is one more thing sir."

"Yeah? Make it quick J. Getting hard to think."

"The procedure may change Mister Rogers'... designation to that of a Beta."

"Oh! Well... I..." Tony groaned and turned toward the elevator in the hall. "Unfortunate." He muttered, wincing at the sound of his words beginning to slur. "Can't be helped."

"Do you wish to proceed then?" JARVIS asked as the elevator began to rise to his penthouse.

Tony nodded, his thoughts almost completely lost to  _ need, want, safe, sad, now, ache  _ overtaking all his attention. .. "Operation: Kill Switch is a go JARVIS."

"Order received and acknowledged sir. Good luck."

***

Hours later, Tony woke, a familiar and unwelcome stickiness between his legs. The soft, muffled sound of snoring reminded him where he was and who lay beside him. He stifled a groan, not wanting to wake Rogers who had taken him three times before passing out at his side hours ago. 

He'd known the Alpha would take him the moment the need he felt in his lab had almost brought him to his knees. Reaching the penthouse, Steve had taken one look at him, his eyes black with lust and desire, and a moment later, the Alpha had stripped him bare, bent him over the back of the couch and taken him roughly - sparing no thought for preparing him. Instead, the Alpha had growled low in his throat, his cock spearing into his opening in a single harsh thrust. 

It hadn't taken Steve long to finish, filling him with his seed while leaving Tony hard and aching as he pulled out and dragged him to the bedroom. Once there, Steve had thrown him face down on the bed, forced his legs wide and taken him again, pounding him into the mattress until Tony was begging to let him come. His pleas had fallen on deaf ears though as Steve filled him again before flipping him over and settling between his thighs for a third time.

This time Steve had taken his time. Teasing his nipples, twisting them until tears formed in Tony's eyes, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand while grazing his cock with the other, all while slowly thrusting into him. Rogers had watched him with a look of possessiveness that had his heart stuttering in fear. The look seemed to promise other ways the Alpha dreamt of torturing him in much the same way he was doing now, though he suspected it wouldn't be anywhere near as pleasurable for him. 

If Tony had been hesitant to follow through on the plan he'd come up with, that look was enough to banish it from his mind. Rogers had chosen this, chosen to take what wasn't his through lies and trickery and Tony was not going to let him keep him.

Moving quietly so as not to disturb the Alpha, Tony slipped from the room and down the hall to his room. He needed to shower, to rid himself of the Alpha's scent as much as possible before proceeding with the other part of his plan. It would be too dangerous to still smell of the bonded Alpha when it was over. He also didn't want it on his skin or have it upsetting the other Alpha he'd had JARVIS reach out to. 

Clean and smelling as much like himself as possible, he hurried down to his lab, giving JARVIS the predetermined code to let Pepper and Rhodey know what he was about to do. The lights flicked on as he stepped into the room, illuminating the copy of Helen Cho's cradle that JARVIS had prepared the moment he'd left the lab. 

His heart pounded in his chest as he approached it, the fear that it wouldn't work, that Rogers would arrive and stop him clawing at his mind and ratcheting his anxiety up to new heights.

"Any word J?"

"Mister Silver conveyed that he is on his way and requests you wait for his arrival."

Tony scowled, his heart rate increasing with every passing minute. "I can't wait for him JARVIS."

"I understand sir and I advised Mister Silver to hurry with that in mind."

"Okay. Um, good then." Tony replied, every muscle in his body tense with fear and anxiety as he settled himself into the cradle.

"Are you ready Sir?"

"Ready as I'll ever be JARVIS."

"Closing the cradle now sir."

Tony nodded, unable to speak past the fear and uncertainty clouding his thoughts. He knew this was the only way out, but his Omega instincts were warring with his mind, insisting that his bonded Alpha would never hurt him. He squeezed his eyes shut against it and pictured the other Alpha he knew was coming to aid him, knowing that once the cradle sealed shut he wouldn't be able to escape until the protocol had run its course.

"Sir. I'm afraid Mister Rogers is awake and is currently on his way here."

"Slow him down J." Tony replied, his jaw tense as he fought the instinct to free himself and comfort the approaching Alpha.

"I will do what I can sir."


	3. Russian Roulette

Tony's eyes drifted closed at the same time he heard a crash and the sound of shattered glass hitting the floor of the workshop. If he'd been able to, he might have looked to see what had happened but he was pretty sure he knew. Rogers, unable to gain access to the lab, had used his fists or something else to break the reinforced glass wall keeping him out.

The sound reached him at the same time he felt a familiar tingle of energy caress his skin, the power behind it filling the space outside the cradle. 

"Tony!" Steve shouted, causing Tony to wince at the feeling of hurt, anger, betrayal, confusion reaching him through the bond they shared. "Tony, don't do this! Please! I just want to take care of you!"

Tony scoffed, or tried to, but the lethargy overtaking him had rendered him immobile. He couldn't even open his eyes, much less speak words. Instead he sent back disbelief, hurt and betrayal stronger than Rogers had done, smirking when he heard an answering cry of hurt come from Steve's mouth.

He was almost completely gone to the darkness crossing into his vision when he heard another voice. This time the words made him cringe. He hadn't wanted the Alpha to witness this, yet there was nothing he could do about it now. But he couldn't deny the sense of relief he felt knowing that his chosen Alpha had come to his aid. 

"Anthony?" A pause. "Anthony?! No! What are you doing? JARVIS?! JARVIS what's going on here?! Anthony!"

It was all Tony heard before darkness enveloped him completely and all was silent.

***

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Steve demanded.

"I am here at Anthony's request." Loki glared at the human even as his pulse raced at what was happening in Anthony's workshop. "The more important question, is what are you doing here?"

"I'm Tony's Alpha."

"You're what?!" Loki snarled. He could sense Anthony's scent lingering in the room, along with the distinct scent of betrayal and hurt permeating the air. "You cannot be! He reeks of hurt and betrayal! What have you done to him?!"

Bright spots of colour flamed in the Alpha's cheeks as he stalked to the glass contraption Anthony was now locked in. "I mated him and he agreed."

"He most assuredly did not or he would not have called for me."

A pained look crossed the mortal's eyes, his legs trembling as he leaned on the glass container to keep his feet under him. "If you care about him, you'll help me stop this." He ground out, weakness spreading through his limbs as Tony lost consciousness. 

"I'll do no such thing as it seems Anthony has a plan."

"No! He's just upset! He's not thinking clearly! I'm trying to protect him from things like this! I need to keep him safe!" Steve shouted, collapsing to his knees.

Loki narrowed his eyes, his expression cold. "Then you do not truly care for him as you claim. If you did, you would know that Anthony is perfectly capable of keeping himself safe."

"No!" Rogers protested, his strength leaving him, struggling to keep his eyes from closing. "No. That's not true, he's always putting himself in danger! He needs me!"

"Then that was your second mistake. Anthony wants to be treasured and supported, not coddled and treated as weak or incompetent. You should have respected that, for by not doing so you have chosen your path and from what I can see it will be your undoing." Loki replied, his voice cold.

A barely heard _"no"_ passed the mortal's lips before he slumped unconscious in a heap on the floor.

Ignoring the now unconscious Alpha, Loki moved swiftly to Tony's side, peering inside the glass where the Omega lay as still as a doll. A lump formed in his throat, his thoughts racing and he tried to piece do together what was happening. 

"JARVIS?"

"Thank you for coming Mister Silver."

"What is happening?" Loki whispered, his brow dressed with worry.

"Sir devised a failsafe in the event that he was tricked or coerced into an unwanted bond. This was... our solution."

"He's ending his life?!" Loki croaked.

"I'm afraid he already has. Sir's heart stopped twenty seconds ago. I will revive him momentarily."

"What?! He... he's not! He cannot be dead! Why did he not contact me sooner?"

"This was an unforeseen development Mr. Silver. It has only been a little over 48 hours since the bond was formed."

"And this... Rogers was the Alpha who... what? Coerced him?"

"He obtained permission to court sir from Mr. Rhodes, then drugged sir and the moment it took effect, offered himself to sir as his Alpha... He did not use protection. He then used his Alpha influence to ensure the bond was mutual."

"If Anthony died then why is this piece of filth still breathing?" Loki growled.

"As you know, he is a super soldier. Perhaps better described as an enhanced mortal. Without it, he would be dead. As it stands however, he should regain consciousness in a few hours, though I expect the broken bond will permanently alter his physiology."

A hissing sound broke through Loki's enraged thoughts, drawing his attention to the device Anthony lay in. It appeared the capsule was filling with an increased level of oxygen and he could see movement behind the Omega's closed eyelids. "Is he back JARVIS?" Loki asked, his voice filled with anxiety.

"He is. I am running diagnostics now. It seems the protocol has worked. I detect no ill effects to sir's health, nor do I detect any trace of the bond he shared with Mister Rogers."

"Thank you JARVIS."

"I hate to ask Mr. Silver, but would you mind terribly removing Mister Rogers from the lab? I have a containment vessel waiting for him in the elevator. I am to contact Ms. Potts and Mr. Rhodes as soon as sir is awake and functional again."

"I wish to kill this Alpha." Loki seethed. "Not merely remove him from the room."

"I share your sentiment Mister Silver but sir would object to such violence."

"I'm aware." Loki retorted, his voice cold with suporessed rage. "Very well, I will abide by Anthony's wishes for now, but should this Alpha threaten him again he will not live to see his next sunrise."


	4. Renewal

Tony returned to consciousness slowly. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, his throat as dry as a desert and though he was aware he was still lying in the cradle, he could not get his eyes to open. He could hear someone talking and though it took a moment to register the owner, his heart swelled at the sound of Loki speaking. 

Despite his awareness, he could not make out the words or hear who he was speaking to. A frown formed on his brow as he strained against the heavy lethargy that prevented him from waking fully. Following that, a thread of anxiety made itself known as the events leading to his present circumstance flooded his mind. 

Dammit! He had to wake up now! He had to know if what he'd done had worked! Had to move, to plan... oh, Loki! What would the Alpha say about what he'd done? Did he even still want him?

_"Sir."_ JARVIS's voice stalled his spiralling thoughts and he took a moment to calm his breathing. "Please calm down. I shall have the cradle open momentarily. I have checked your vitals and you are as healthy as you've ever been. The plan was a success and your bond has been broken. Mr. Silver has also removed Mr. Rogers from this floor."

Tony tried to speak, but found he couldn't, his heart racing once more.

"Try not to speak sir. Mr. Silver has some water for you as soon as you are ready." Tony let out a sigh of relief at his AI's words and listened to the sound of the cradle powering down. 

A moment later and gentle hands helped him into a sitting position, the scent of mint and ice permeating his senses. Tension he hadn't known was there bled from his shoulders until he was being fully supported by the Alpha holding him. "Anthony? Can you open your eyes for me?"

"Trying." Tony growed wincing at the roughness in his voice as a straw was gently placed to his lips.

"Drink." Loki said. "Slowly."

Tony took a grateful sip, swallowing half the water before pulling away. His grip on Loki's arm tightened a moment before he opened his eyes, squinting at the god and wincing at the brightness of the room. 

"I'm glad you're here." He rasped, trying and failing to smile at the god who held him. "I was hoping it would be under better circumstances though."

"JARVIS informed me of what happened Anthony." Loki replied softly, the look in his eyes cold and angry though Tony knew it wasn't directed at him. "I cannot believe you came up with this plan, nor that it was necessary. I... this was my fault wasn't it?"

"What?!" Tony exclaimed. "Of course it wasn't! Why would you say that? You didn't make Rogers do what he did. That's all on him."

Loki shook his head, his time there was no mistaking the regret and lingering sadness there. "If I had taken your proposal as genuine a year ago, then we would have been bonded and none of this would've happened."

Wide eyes stared back at him, emotions flicking by too fast for Loki to guess their meaning. "But... you..."

"I am a fool Anthony. I never should have rejected your offer. My own insecurities would not allow me to believe it was not a trick or a manipulation of some kind. I have been lied to by those who profess to love me more often than I can count and was unable to see the truth of your words for what they were. I could not imagine anyone wanting me, never mind the priceless gift of an Omega like yourself. Not when you could have any Alpha you set your mind to."

"Loki..." Tony began, worry in his eyes, but stopped when the Alpha pressed a finger to his lips.

"I know I asked you to allow Alpha's of Midgard to court you and... And I have no excuse for that and should never have asked it of you. If... if you still want me, if it's not too late... would you do me the honour of allowing me to court you properly? As you so deserve?"

Tony blinked up at the man he'd desired for so long, practically stunned to silence at Loki's words. He'd been expecting the Alpha to be angry with him, to feel slighted that he'd only called him back to earth because he was in trouble. "Um..."

Loki's face shuttered at the Omega's hesitation, his heart stuttering in his chest as a stone dropped into his stomach. It was too late... the Omega likely had only wanted back-up in his dealing with the Alpha, Rogers. He didn't want Loki anymore.

"I understand." Loki finally said, withdrawing his hand and getting to his feet. "Do you need any further assistance dealing with the Alpha?"

"Wait, what?" Tony blurted, his mind still too muddled from his resurrection to parse out what Loki had just said. "No, no. You don't understand. That's... I'm..."

"It is fine Anthony. I never truly thought you wanted me so this comes as no surprise."

"Loki stop it!" Tony growled, his eyes hard as he stood and glared up at him. "I never said I didn't want you dammit! Stop putting words in my mouth and let me finish."

Loki swallowed past the lump in his throat, almost fearful of what the Omega might say, though he couldn't imagine anything worse than what he'd already conceded in his mind.

"Okay. So, just for the record? This is not how I imagined any of this happening, but... whatever, and honestly? I thought you'd be angry with me for calling you here because I was in trouble. Or pissed at me for doing something so drastic as stopping my own heart to get out of a forced bond. But... well, I asked you to come because..." Tony hesitated, nervousness filling his expression as the scent of Omega distress filled the lab. 

"Anthony?"

"Because I only want you Loki. I want you as my Alpha. Only you. I did try, like you asked, but... you're it for me Lokes and that's never going to change so... Um, if you meant what you said, I'd love to have you court me."

It took a moment for Anthony's words to sink in, Loki's eyes growing wide with surprise and want bloomed in his chest. "Are you certain?"

"Never been more certain of anything else in my life Loki. So.. what do you say?"

Loki couldn't bring himself to speak, so overwhelming was his relief, and instead surged forward, grabbed Anthony by his shirt collar and captured his lips in a searing kiss. A moment passed as they devoured each other with lips and tongue. They broke the kiss with a gasp of pleasure before parting to gaze into each other's eyes.

Anthony looked up at him, a smirk twitching at his lips. "Does that mean yes?"

Loli laughed and hugged the Omega to him. "Yes Anthony, it means yes."

Anthony snuggled into the Alpha's arms further, breathing in Loki's scent with a mix of relief and delight, a bright smile on his lips. "Good."


	5. Tables Turned

An hour later, Tony and Loki had been joined on the penthouse floor by Pepper, Rhodey and Nick Fury. Rogers was still contained, his wrists and ankles secured to a reinforced metal wheelchair, glaring at everyone in the room. 

They were all waiting on Maria Hill to return with the results on Roger's blood-work before deciding what to do with him. None of them were happy with the situation, but neither were they willing to drag out the decision any longer than necessary. 

"I can honestly say I did not expect this from you Stark." Nick grunted, his good eye glued to Rogers' enraged expression. "Though I suppose I should have. Also, I've spoken with a few… officials and insisted the antiquated law still on the books needs immediate repeal."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the man. Fury's comment made it clear he'd known of Rogers' intentions and done nothing. He'd have to have a talk with Pepper about the reallocation and reduction or elimination of SHIELD funding. Judging by Pepper's pursed lips, she'd realized the same thing. As had Loki, whose casual grip on his arm had tightened in restrained outrage. 

"We can discuss that later Nick." Tony said, his cold glare giving way to smug satisfaction when Fury tensed but otherwise gave no indication he'd heard Tony's unspoken promise of retribution. Good, Tony thought. The Director was not going to get off Scott free from his complicity in this and Nick knew it. 

"Director!" Steve shouted. "You have to stop this! Tony doesn't know what he's doing! It's obvious Loki has done something to him! Why aren't you arresting him?! He should be locked up, put away! Pepper how are you okay with this? You know I only did this to protect Tony! You have to let me bond with him again! I know I can make him happy!" 

"Shut up Rogers." Rhodey growled, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Tony!" Rogers protested. "Please! I only want what's best for you! Loki is a criminal! How can you choose him over me?"

"Loki is better for Tony because he didn't trick him into a bond." Pepper answered, her voice cold and hard as she levelled a glare at Steve. "He didn't go behind his back or force drugs on him or rape him and use that to then force a mutual bond on him. He didn't do any of the things  _ you _ did." Pepper stalked closer to glare down at the super soldier. "And do you know why?" She continued, not waiting for a response. "Because Loki respects Tony. Furthermore he respects all Omegas and would never override an Omega's right to choose in some selfish, made-up, altruistic bullshit lie that he was doing them a favour." She finished with a hiss. 

"He's lying! He's going to hurt Tony! Tony, he'll betray you! Just, please, give me another chance!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen Mr. Rogers." Maria Hill said as she stepped into the room, drawing everyone's attention away from Steve.

"You have the results?" Nick asked, the entire room almost deadly silent with anticipation.

"I do." Maria nodded, crossing the room to stand with the others gathered near the couch. "It seems JARVIS was right. Rogers designation has been permanently changed. He's now a Beta and will be unable to bond with anyone ever again."

"No!" Steve shouted. "No! That's not true! It can't be true! I have to bond with Tony, no one else can make him happy like I can! No one else can keep him safe!"

"I just love how you think you can claim all of that while I'm standing right here. Like I can't hear you." Tony growled, adding his own glare to the other's levelled at the soldier. "And I think you'll find that I  _ damn well can _ take care of myself and when I can't, that Loki is more than capable of doing it for me without infringing on my rights as an individual."

"There's also signs that the effects of the serum in Rogers' has changed." Maria added as though she hadn't been interrupted. "But we'd need to run tests to find out what they are.

"We can take care of that at our Salt Lake City facility." Nick grunted. "After that I would suggest confinement and psychological assessment. He's exhibiting signs of extreme obsession, objectification, dehumanization of another and a possible psychotic break."

"That falls in line with my projections as well Director." JARVIS agreed, startling the Director and Hill who had forgotten the AI's presence. 

"I am not crazy!" Steve yelled, renewing his attempts to free himself. 

Loki eyed the mortal with contempt and turned to Fury, a cold gleam in his eyes. "This display is growing tedious Director. If you will permit it, I can place a harmless spell on him that should render him a bit more compliant for the journey ahead, but he will remain both conscious and relatively lucid for the duration. It will wear off in approximately two hour's time."

Fury met Loki's eyes, his attention drifting between the God of Mischief and Steve, his expression giving nothing away. "Stark?"

"If Loki says it's not harmful, I trust him. Plus, I think you'll agree that it's better than knocking him out."

Fury sighed and nodded. "Alright. Do it."

"Thank you Director."

"No! No! You can't let him do this!" Steve cried, leaning as far away from the god as he could to no effect.

Loki waved his hand before Rogers' face, flicking his fingers once and smiled. "It is done."

Rogers' eyes went wide with fear and a moment later, lost focus and slumped in his restraints. "You're... you're all compromised..." He slurred. "I'll get you for his Loki... I will... I..."

"As informative and mildly satisfying as this has been, I believe Anthony and I would like Rogers removed from the Tower now." Loki commented, glaring down at the defeated Alpha.

"I think we all would." Nick replied, moving to the elevator while Hill pushed Rogers' chair behind him. "We'll be in touch, Stark. Loki, Ms. Potts, Colonel."

***

"Loki." Pepper said the moment the elevator doors slid closed. She moved toward him, her eyes filled with gratitude as she reached out to grasp his hand in hers. "I know you were as shocked by what happened here tonight as we all were..." She began, casting a critical glance at Tony before turning back to the god. "But the fact that you're still here and willing to stay at Tony's side despite all that means more than you can know. I'm glad you're here."

"Thank you Ms. Potts. Though it's rather unnecessary. I really have not done anything to warrant your gratitude. I left, I asked Anthony to do something I don't believe he ever wanted to do and did not take his proposal as seriously I should have. If I had, perhaps none of this would have happened."

"Sorry Loki." Rhodes interrupted, clearing his throat. "But we both appreciate what you did. I love Tony like a brother, but he has an unfortunate habit of making big decisions on a whim. I think giving him time to explore other options was the best gift you could have given Tony, myself and Pepper." Rhodey continued turning to Tony. "You're sure about him aren't you Tones?"

"Yeah Rhodey. I really am." Tony replied, smiling back at his friend. "And I might not have liked it Loki, but Rhodey is right. The time we were apart forced me to think seriously about what I wanted and now I have no doubts. I want you as my Alpha Loki. No one else."

Loki looked stunned by the mortal's words of acceptance. His grip on Pepper's hand loosened, letting her go to face Anthony. "You... do not resent me for... rejecting you?"

"No Loki." Tony smiled, his hand coming up to brush against the god's cheek. "Rhodey's right. You did me a huge favour. The time apart only made me realize how much I really want you. I think if you'd stayed I would've questioned it too much, given myself too many ways to doubt myself  _ and _ you. I could have done without the Rogers thing, but all that aside, there's no one else I want as my Alpha. It's as true today as it was a year ago and that's not going to change."

"Anthony." Loki's breath hitched as he returned the caress, his other hand coming up to cradle Tony's cheek. "You are the most precious Omega I have ever laid eyes on. I was a fool to reject you..." He whispered, faint enough for only Tony to hear. "It's my fault Rogers assaulted you as he did."

"No Loki. It's not. None of that is your fault and I won't let you beat yourself up over what he did. Is it my fault what happened?"

"Of course not!" Loki snapped. 

"Then it's not yours either. Rogers is... well he's..."

"Dangerous." Rhodes hissed.

"Delusional." Pepper added, her eyes hard as the two men turned to look at them. 

"Not our problem any more." Tony added, drawing Loki's attention back to him. "What do you say Lokes? You want to get started on our courtship now?"

"Tony!" Pepper hissed. "I think that might be a bit soon after... everything, don't you?"

"Tones. You need to rest, recover. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you died earlier tonight. Maybe courting isn't what you should be focusing on right now." Rhodey added, a crease between his brows.

"Rest assured Ms. Potts, Colonel Rhodes, I have every intention in making sure Anthony bathes, gets a decent meal in him and rests properly before any courtship begins."

"Loki." Tony growled. "I can take care of myself."

"Yes you can, my beautiful, resourceful Omega. But as your intended Alpha, it is my duty to ensure you are rested and healthy. As I am the one courting you, I want you at your best before we start. Unless of course you didn't mean it."

Tony paled and took an involuntary step back in surprise. "What? You... I... of course I meant it! I..."

"Loki, you can call me Pepper." Pepper said, interrupting Tony's stammering with a smile. 

Rhodes chuckled and clapped a hand to Loki's shoulder. "And you can call me Rhodey. I've never seen anyone beat Tony at his own game so smoothly before. You've made him speechless." He said with a smile, turning to his best friend. "You picked an awesome Alpha Tony. Don't let him go. You hear me?"

Tony blushed, but smiled at his friend's praise. "I won't. Promise. But for the record, it feels like I'm being ganged up on here."

"That's because they care about you Anthony. As do I." Loki replied, his gaze soft.

"Ugh! Alright, alright. No courting until you say so. I give up, I can't compete with all this... mushiness."

"Goodnight you two." Pepper called over her shoulder as she and Rhodes stepped into the elevator. 

"Goodnight Pep, Platypus."


	6. Haven

"I shall run you a bath and find you some comfortable clothes to wear. Is that alright Anthony?" Loki asked, his posture relaxed, though Tony could sense an underlying nervousness from the god. 

"That sounds nice." Tony replied, feeling uncomfortable. "But you don't have to."

"I want to. Will you let me take care of you?"

"Yes. I will." Tony said, surprising himself and by Loki's expression he'd surprised the Alpha as well.

"Thank you Anthony."

***

An hour later, Tony had bathed, then dressed in some soft sleep pants and a loose t-shirt Loki had left out for him. He joined Loki at the breakfast bar where the Alpha had a bowl of homemade chicken soup waiting and they ate quietly together. Neither said anything and Tony was suddenly struck by how normal, how... domestic it all was. He was having a hard time believing he'd actually died earlier that day, survived, and was now eating with the Alpha he'd dreamed about for years.

He wanted to pinch himself, but figured Loki would think he was losing his marbles if he did. Speaking of... the god was staring at him, a questioning look in his eyes. Tony sighed and set aside his bowl.

"Anthony? Is something wrong?"

"No?"

"It's alright if you're not okay Anthony. You went through something rather traumatic today."

"I don't really want to talk about it Lokes. I'm just... is this real? Are you really here? Did all that stuff today... Did all that stuff today really happen?"

Loki stood and moved to Tony's side, placing a gentle hand in his shoulder. "Do you think you're in shock?"

"I know I probably should be, but no. I don't feel like I'm in shock. I just... can't believe you're here. I've thought about this for so long and I imagined I might never see you again. I tried finding someone else, I really did. But no one even came close to drawing my attention like you did. I figured you would say that since I didn't find anyone that I didn't try."

"Anthony. My precious Omega. Please forgive my foolishness. I should have never asked that of you."

"You're not planning to leave again are you?"

"I am sorry I've made you doubt me Anthony. I wish I could take it back, but I cannot. All I can do is try to make it up to you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you again and I will stay as long as you wish or... until we're... bonded. If that is still what you want."

"Of course it's what I want Loki. Sorry if I'm being a bit maudlin."

Loki chuckled. "Only you would feel it necessary to apologize for my mistake. Are you finished with your soup? We could move to the living room if you'd like to be more comfortable."

"Yeah I'd like that. Maybe we could watch a movie?"

"That sounds lovely. You go ahead. I'll tidy up here and join you in a moment."

***

Tony had curled up against Loki's side as the movie played. The god had draped his arm over the Omega's shoulder and was rubbing small circles on his arm. Tony didn't think Loki was even aware he was doing it. The comforting action felt so good and made him feel so cherished and cared for that he didn't want to draw attention to it. Instead, he snuggled closer into the Alpha's side, eliciting a hum of pleasure from the god, making Tony smile.

They had made it more than half-way though _Star Trek: Into Darkness_ when JARVIS called out.

"Sir?"

"JARVIS? What is it?" Tony asked, frowning into the nearest camera.

"Apologies sir, but members of the Avenger team are in the building and wish to speak to you."

"What?!" Tony exclaimed, his body tensing as he shot to his feet. "No! They can't be here J."

"Sir. Ms. Potts and Director Fury have already spoken to them. They are aware of what's happened and are asking to see you. They have indicated that they merely wish to see with their own eyes that you are well."

"Can't this wait till tomorrow JARVIS?"

"I'm afraid Doctor Banner is quite adamant sir."

"Fine!" Tony scowled. "Let them up then. Let's get this over with.. oh..." Tony froze and turned to stare at Loki. "Um... you don't have to stay. I mean... they already know about you... I mean, the invasion and all that. And that you might come back to... be with me. And if they talked to Pepper, then they already know you're here. But yeah, you don't have to be here for this."

Loki stood and crossed to Tony, resting his hands on the Omega's shoulders. "If I am to court you, then I will have to interact with them at some point will I not? I am not leaving Anthony. If you would rather do this alone, I will respect that but I have no desire to leave."

"I want you to stay Loki."

"Then I will stay. Shall we move to the kitchen?"

"Nope. Let's get back to the couch. They're the ones interrupting after all."

Loki laughed and led him back to their seat. "That is true."


	7. True Bonds

When the team entered the penthouse, they were all wearing similar expressions of concern in varying degrees. 

Natasha twitched an eyebrow at Tony when she caught sight of Loki but said nothing as she crossed the room to sit opposite them in the room. Clint sat at her right side, nodding at Loki to acknowledge his presence but turned his attention to Tony directly after. Bruce bypassed the other two and with a questioning look in his eye, drew Tony into a hug the moment the Omega nodded his assent to Bruce's unasked question. 

"We got the rundown from Fury." Bruce said, letting go of Tony to take a seat in an armchair. "But quite frankly, it seemed insane that you could do what you did and come out of it seemingly unscathed."

"I can't believe you killed yourself Tony." Barton said, his voice strained. "I mean, I get it. This whole thing was a shit situation and never should have happened... but damn... I never thought you'd do that man."

"Are you alright Tony?" Nat asked quietly.

"I'm alive, so that's a plus." Tony said, trying to ease some of the tension in the air. "As for being alright... JARVIS said there were no complications and my revival was straightforward enough."

"Damn Tony. What Steve did was horrible, but the risk you took..." Bruce shook his head. "When we heard what happened from Fury... I... honestly, I was pissed. You did that without telling anyone, without anyone here as backup. I know you didn't have much choice in the matter... but if there's ever a need for you to do anything like that again... I want you to call someone. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone. Promise me you'll tell someone first."

"Bruce." Tony huffed, his eyes damp from his friend's impassioned plea. "You know I wouldn't have done what I did if there had been any other way. Ste... Rogers was doing everything he could to strengthen the mutual bond. I didn't have time for any kind of delay... if I'd waited, I might not have been able to go through with it. The bond would've been too strong..."

"I know Tony. I still hate that you had to do it at all."

"What about you Loki?" Nat asked, causing all eyes to turn to the god. "When did you get here?"

Loki met Nat's cool stare with cool indifference, though she caught a brief flash of pain before the Alpha could hide it. "I arrived just as Anthony fell unconscious and Rogers was pleading with him to stop. I did not understand what was happening at the time."

"Really Tony?" Clint groaned. "You went through with it without even having a single person here for backup? What if something had gone wrong and JARVIS couldn't revive you?"

"I..." Tony shook his head. "I was in the cradle at the time. Less risk with that… but… I get it, I do, but… I had to." Tony sighed, bracing for his teammate's disappointment.

"No one's saying you were wrong to do what you did Tony." Bruce said quietly. "We just wish we'd been able to help you."

"This whole situation sucked ass." Barton scowled. "But you're alive and Steve is... going away. I can't believe he did what he did. I still haven't wrapped my brain around that..." Barton sighed and gave Tony a half hearted smile. "Glad you're okay though.

"Thanks Clint."

"We're all glad you're okay Tony." Bruce added, patting him on the arm. "But I think that's enough excitement for one night. Well get out of your hair now."

Nat and Clint got to their feet and joined Bruce at the elevator. "You need anything Tony, you give us a call alright?" Nat said, the misty look in her eyes giving away her relief.

"Yeah Tony. Anything you need." Clint added.

"And Loki?" Bruce called out, meeting the Alpha's cool gaze. "Thank you for being here. Take care of him okay?"

"I will do my best Doctor Banner."

"Night you three." Tony called as the elevator doors slid shut. 

"That was... interesting." Loki said, his voice quiet. "Do they really not care that I'm here?"

"I told you Loki, I explained everything about what was really going on in New York, and showed them the evidence. Plus, I was a bit of a mess when you left last year. I didn't do much to hide it... I was pissed at you for a while, but it was Barton who helped me see it from your point of view - if you can believe that."

"Agent Barton was on my side?" Loki couldn't hide the shock in his face as he gained at Tony. "The man whose mind I assaulted and used for my own purposes?"

"Yeah. He uh... Well you weren't here but he remembered some things about that. He said there was an echo of someone else in his head, but that whoever or whatever it was, was intent on making you complacent through pain. He caught glimpses of what they did to you to get you to agree to help them. Said it was stronger every time you held the sceptre and overwhelming when you still had the Tesseract."

Loki paled and pulled away from the Omega, a look of horror and shame on his face. "That was not supposed to happen. It should not have been possible." The Alpha's eyes narrowed, a look of hurt in his eyes. "You know how weak I truly am and yet you still claim to want me as your Alpha? Is that why? Because I failed to save myself? A weak, pathetic excuse for an Alpha who crumbled to dust the moment I realized I could not fight them and win?"

"What?! No, of course not Loki! I want you because you survived all that and still managed to sabotage their plans. You succeeded where anyone less determined would've just accepted their fate. You didn't and you won. You're the bravest person I know, the most intelligent, beautiful, crafty Alpha I've ever had the privilege to meet. And I've never thought you were weak Loki. The fact you survived and succeeded against those who wanted to use you is incredible. I adore you just as you are Loki." 

A flush crept up Loki's cheeks and he looked away unable to meet Tony's eyes. "I... apologize. I don't know why I said all that."

Tony hummed under his breath and took Loki's hand in his, urging the Alpha to look at him. "I do. We've both had a really shitty day. We're tired and stressed and too much has happened for either of us to think clearly. Come to bed with me? We both need to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow if you want."

"I... didn't think you'd want that after what happened with Mr. Rogers."

Tony smiled at the worried look on Loki's face. "It's just sleep Lokes. I'm holding you to that date you promised me."

"Oh of course." Loki replied, a pleased smile erasing his concern. "I cannot deny you that which you so very much deserve, my Omega." 

"That's more like it." Tony huffed, tugging Loki down the hallway. "I could sleep for a whole day after all this. Plus, with you sleeping beside me, I might never want to leave my bed again."

"You are ridiculous." Loki said with a fond smile as they slipped into bed together. "I like it, very much so, but it will take some getting used to."

"That's okay." Tony sighed as he snuggled into Loki's embrace, inhaling deeply the scent of pleased Alpha. "I intend to tell you those things as often as possible till it no longer shocks you."

"And I intend to show you just how much I appreciate and adore you Anthony Stark."

"Then we best get to sleep so we can get started." Tony countered, his gaze filled with adoration as he met Loki's vulnerable green ones.

"Goodnight, my Anthony."

"Goodnight my Prince. I'm so glad you're here."

"That makes two of us." Loki whispered in the dark. "Sweet dreams Anthony."

"You too Lokes. Night my Alpha."

"My Omega." Loki whispered in the dark the moment he knew Anthony was asleep. His voice was filled with wonder and admiration and for the first time in countless years, hope for the future.

  
  


**_*fin*_ **

  
  



End file.
